


Fiocco di neve

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [17]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Iemitsu è il sensei del giovane Squalo, ma non per questo lo capisce di più.





	Fiocco di neve

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per 'I prompt del lunedì' di 'Il giardino di Efp':  
> Prompt di F.F.:  
> "La neve è pioggia che non ha avuto il coraggio di sciogliersi".  
> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbgInLJ81eY.

Fiocco di neve  
  
  
L'uomo si tenne la gola lì dove si era squarciata, il sangue, di un rosso così denso da sembrare nerastro, sgorgava. Cadde in ginocchio e vomitò altro sangue, crollò privo di vita ai piedi del ragazzino. La pozza si allargò sul terreno brullo, macchiandolo, tutt'intorno alla vittima.  
Squalo guardò il cadavere con aria vacua, stringendo la propria spada. Le sue nocche erano bianche per quanto stringeva forte l'elsa. Un baffo di sangue risaltava sulla sua pelle diafana, facendo contrasto con i suoi corti capelli argentei.  
"Ben fatto" disse Iemitsu alle sue spalle. Strinse la cravatta nera, dello stesso colore del suo completo.  
< Non c'è avversario che tenga o nemico che non riesca a spazzar via. Una perfetta macchina assassina.  
Anche se io preferisco altre sue doti e altre sfaccettature del suo carattere, anche questo m'inorgoglisce molto > pensò.  
Squalo indietreggiò lentamente. Indossava un vestito da Varia completamente candido, tranne per il simbolo cucito sulla spalla.  
"Mi state ancora addestrando per fare il Capitano delle Guardie a quel 'Nono'?" chiese gelido.  
"Non dovresti parlare così. Ti additteranno come traditore" sussurrò Sawada.  
"Non mi avete risposto, sensei" gli disse Squalo. I suoi occhi, dalle iridi spente, erano cerchiati da delle profonde occhiaie e i suoi stivaletti candidi affondavano nel terreno, sporcandosi di sangue.  
"Sì, quello è ciò a cui sei destinato" mormorò Iemitsu.  
Squalo si afferrò con una mano la propria frangetta di capelli e la tagliò di netto, facendoli cadere per terra.  
"Cosa fai?" chiese Iemitsu, sbattendo le palpebre.  
"Giuro ancora una volta che non apparterrò mai a qualcuno che non sia il mio re. Io a lui sono destinato" disse Squalo e la sua voce sembrò provenire dall'oltretomba.  
Iemitsu rabbrividì, avvertendo un rivolo di sudore gelido percorrergli la schiena lungo la spina dorsale.  
< La fedeltà peccatrice di un Capitano in Squalo diventa qualcosa di più tetro e profondo. Qualcosa che Tsuyoshi sembrava conoscere, qualcosa che forse solo in Skull si avverte quanto in Eternal > pensò.  
La tenue luce della luna riusciva a filtrare solo in parte, il luogo era illumato dalle luci dei lampioni in lontananza. La penombra era tinta di lievi riflessi aranciati.  
"Si può sapere qual è il collegamento tra i 'capelli' e i giuramenti per te?" borbottò Iemitsu, cambiando discorso.  
Squalo pulì la propria spada sui vestiti della vittima e le diede le spalle, avviandosi verso Sawada.  
"Candidi, come la neve. Questo è ciò che sono, il fiocco di neve, dai mortali bordi di ghiaccio, del re dell'inverno. Un cielo che verrà esaltato dagli dei stessi.  
Scommetterei addirittura dal dio degli dei" disse Squalo, passandogli di fianco.  
"La neve è pioggia che non ha avuto il coraggio di sciogliersi" gli fece notare Iemitsu.  
Squalo ghignò, mostrando i canini aguzzi da pescecane.  
"O è una pioggia così mortale da essere di ghiaccio. Che il requiem risuoni se il mio sovrano chiederà le loro anime come pegno" disse.  
Iemitsu si grattò la testa, vedendo il ragazzino allontanarsi.  
"Io non lo capirò mai" borbottò con aria sconsolata e confusa.


End file.
